Romantic Diary of Percy Jackson
by Wizard of the River Styx
Summary: Percy recalls all the sweet, romantic and erotic moments, that he had not shared with anybody but, had written it in his private diary, as a token of his memory with Annabeth. (It happens just after the last page of "The Last Olympian.")
1. A Thoughtfully Lonely Night

**Romantic Diary of Perseus Jackson**

**Intro:**

Percy recalls all the sweet, romantic and erotic moments that he had not shared with anybody but, had written it in his private diary, as a token of his memory with Annabeth. (It happens just after the last page of "The Last Olympian.")

**(****Note****: Romance, here, goes at a slow pace, reminding all those sweet memories and happy times of Percy with Annabeth, so as to build romantic interest among the readers. An erotic scene is enticing when it is supported by romantic background of memories. However, if you really wish to jump into the erotic scene, then read Chapter 2.)**

**Chapter - 1**

**A THOUGHTFULLY LONELY NIGHT**

Percy felt very lonely as he sat down on his bed in his room in Paul Blofis's house in Manhattan. It was a good day, though. He had just left Camp Half-Blood the morning after weeks of enjoyment since his sixteenth birthday, and had parted from Annabeth in New York (though this part was not so good), from where she went to her new boarding school, and he had returned to his mom and step dad's house. He already missed Annabeth. He had been rib-crackingly hugged by his mom, and had been clapped hard on the shoulder by Paul as a greeting, with huge grins on their faces. Percy was happy and all that. But he wished Annabeth were with him, too.

As Percy sat on his bed, recollecting all those adventures he and Annabeth had done together since his first year at Camp Half-Blood, he tried to think about the sweet memories he had shared with her.

_She had looked like a princess the first time I saw her, _Percy thought. _Not that she looked any less now. In fact she looked even more beautiful. I had impressed her the first time with the blast of toilet water at Clarisse's face. That much I had been able to understand from her expression. She hadn't even been mad at me, even though she had received the same treatment._

_ I had felt her first touch of shoulders against mine while we were sitting in the backseat of Argus's SUV on our first quest. I hadn't given it much thought then, as I was not so much fond of her at the time. But now, it felt very sweet. Her shoulders had been in contact with mine, her soft arms were brushing against _my_ arms with every slight movement. I had even felt her thigh pressing against my bony legs. As she was kind of athletic, her thigh was a little stiff, but that didn't make it any less soft._

_ Then, it was a wonderful experience on the Thrill Ride of Love in Waterland, Denver. It was the moment when we had held hands for the first time to jump together from the boat and fly over the closed gate. It was a scene of life-or-death back then. But now, after all the adventures and dangerous missions we had accomplished, it felt like a normal weekend picnic, or a date with Annabeth on the Thrill Ride of Love. I had begun to like this girl, you know._

_ But the most wonderful moment was that one, when Annabeth had hugged me in Circeland, after turning back into human from guinea pig. I was so shocked by her move that before I even realized that she had hugged me, she had quickly pulled off, not even giving me a chance to return back her hug, and caress her back and for which I was greatly disappointed. But her soft arms around my neck had felt very comforting. Her torso had met mine and I barely had the time to register the stiff softness of her breasts contained in a sports bra (Now don't ask me how I know it was a 'sports bra'. It was obvious from the stiffness, duh!), before she had pulled herself away from me._

_ I was not disappointed for much longer as I had the chance to hold her waist tightly, a short while later, and plunge underwater in the Siren Bay, to save her from getting herself killed by the creepy vultures, Sirens. I was very desperate to save her at that time, but it doesn't mean that I hadn't enjoyed the embrace with the girl. Her strong waist had felt very enticing to me. I had to resist myself not to start pressing and caressing her waist then and there. Her head was on my shoulder, and she was sobbing. Occasionally our torso would brush against each other, and butterflies would flutter inside my stomach, as I would feel her stiff-softness or soft-stiffness, whatever. I had enjoyed the entire underwater sail, with the air bubble giving her oxygen to breathe. That was how I had returned her hug._

_ Then, I was the happiest person when I had the chance to lean on Annabeth's back on the hippocampus that was carrying us from the Sea of Monsters to Miami. She was in pain, and was asleep from exhaustion. I had happily leaned myself over the Golden Fleece that was covering her back, and held her around her waist._

_ The best memory I had in that year was when I had won the chariot race teaming up with Annabeth, and getting help from Tyson. I had been so happy that I had declared Tyson as my 'Baby Brother', and had gotten the first kiss from Annabeth. Even though it was just a peck on the cheek, I couldn't help myself from stopping the butterflies that had turned haywire inside my stomach, from the touch of her lips on my cheek, making it sweetly moist. God! That was really romantic!_

_ Then there were those happy moments when Thalia was back to human again, thanks to the magic of the Golden Fleece. It had taken both Annabeth and me to convince her that seven years had been passed before she was brought back from her sleep in the form of a pine tree. She had been surprised by how much she had grown in her sleep which, according to her, had hardly been a few hours. We all had a great time joking and poking around, so to say. I never missed an opportunity to have a physical contact with Annabeth without making anyone suspicious, even Annabeth herself, just by acting casual. Most of the time, our shoulders and arms brushed against each other while we were walking. Annabeth didn't complain about that. I could tell she appreciated the gesture too. Annabeth usually teased me around Thalia (and of course, Thalia supported her), for which I acted irritated, which was not hard as the Wise Girl hit me with her words at the right point to irritate me. Even while acting irritated, I would use the opportunity to touch Annabeth, playfully smacking her head, arms, cheek, back or bumping into her or pushing her to make her stumble away, and she would give me the same treatment, which I enjoyed without any hesitation. After a great mock fight of touching, smacking, bumping, pushing, pinching, hitting, , we would collapse finally, laughing. Those were really great moments._

_ Then the moment of our dance came in the Westover Hall when we were acting like we were the students of the military school. Once, Thalia and Grover started dancing, Annabeth and I were left alone. I was very eager to hold Annabeth but, didn't do so immediately, and believe me it took all my willpower; because I didn't want Annabeth getting the impression that I was too eager to touch her. Otherwise I had wanted to come dancing into the gym room with Annabeth. Finally when she punched my gut for saying "Whom should I ask?" (to dance), she had said, "Of course me, seaweed brain." I was very happy to hold her waist, again. Though this was not the first experience of holding her waist, this was the first time we held each other intentionally, purposefully and knowingly. That was really sweet. But, as always, my "quality time" with Annabeth never seemed to last long. We were soon pulled back into our task of finding the other demigods._

_ I had suffered for almost a week since I lost Annabeth on the cliff of the Westover Hall before I got to see her again. Once the gods decided not to kill us, and the council was over, Annabeth and I had resumed our dance that was interrupted in the Westover Hall. It was, if possible, even more wonderful than in the gym hall before. Maybe because I was listening to my favorite dance music, maybe because the thought of losing her and being apart from her for a week had increased the worth of this dance, or maybe because Annabeth hadn't joined Artemis's group of Hunters turning her back on men. Whatever the reason, I was just very happy, and that was to say, a lot._

_ There was another time when I had felt very sorry for Annabeth when she was going to lead her quest members into the Labyrinth, and travel from nowhere to nowhere, and she had felt completely lost without any guidance. I had visited her cabin for the first time to find her almost as if she had lost her way, and was stuck in the middle of a desert. I was shocked when she had opened her arms for inviting me to give her a hug. This time I had, both happily and sadly, given her a tight hug. I had caressed her back with my arms around her neck. Swiping her blond hair, and feeling her bare back over her shirt. I had pressed against her so tightly, that her soft breasts (without bra), were massaging my chest, and making me mad with lust. Even my stomach had been pressed against hers, so were our thighs. However, I was too much sorry for her, and wasn't in the mood to poke her downstairs with an erection. Her hands enclosed my back, going around the sides of my rib cages. She was caressing my back too, just for reassurance. That was really a tough time for both of us but, I couldn't help enjoying the situation. Then, as always, we were interrupted, by one of her cabin mates._

_ Have you ever experienced a horrible good time? That was how I felt in Mt. Saint Helens, when Annabeth kissed me before parting with me, while the Telekhines were about to attack. I was about to die in the pit of lava, surrounded by dog-faced human creatures, called Telekhines. Yes, it is a terrible and an embarrassing way to die, which was the horrible part. But just like a puddle of water in the desert, just like a tiny flame of light in the darkness, Annabeth had kissed me, a real kiss on the lip, which was the good part. Even though it was very brief, I could just register her smooth-as-butter moist lips, and the wetness and flavor that I tasted from those lips (and immediately, her lips became my most favorite food), before she pulled off, and said "Take care, seaweed brain," and had put on her invisibility cap, and escaped safely out. A kiss from the girl I like, when I am about to die? Yep, it felt horribly good, as I braced myself to die._

_ I really didn't want her to see crying, as it would ache my heart but, I couldn't help noticing her puffy red eyes when she was standing in the amphitheater of Camp Half-Blood, burning my shroud, assuming I was dead, as it had been two weeks since the Mt. Saint Helens explosion, and I had been lost in Ogygia since then. When she saw me, she came rushing to me, yelling "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" and tackling me so hard with her hug that my ribs protested, even though I privately enjoyed, again, her body contact against mine. Her tackle was so tight that her breasts seemed almost shrunk in her rib cage. I had smelled her hair, held her back, and brushed my cheek against hers. I was really glad to have such a welcoming hug from her. But, it was over too soon because of the audience around us, staring at me in awe, as they realized a dead camper walking again._

Percy hadn't realized that half an hour had passed from the time he was submerged in his thoughts, recollecting the sweet memories that he and Annabeth had shared. Suddenly he didn't feel lonely anymore. He felt like she was with him, sitting beside him on the bed, ruffling his hair with affection, a warm smile on her face, saying ever so gently, with lots of love filled in her voice, "Sleep, seaweed brain," and he felt happy to oblige, and drifted to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	2. The Cave on a Hill

**Erotic Diary of Perseus Jackson**

**Intro: **

The happiest moments, Percy had written in his most private diary, as a reminder, that even wonderful things happen in the life of a demigod, apart from heroic or embarrassing deaths at early age. (It happens after Percy's underwater kiss with Annabeth on his sixteenth birthday.)

**(****Note****: Erotic scenes occur in a romantic way, mixed with a sense of humor, and a bit of teasing that might get on your nerves. Once Annabeth accepts Percy as her boyfriend on his birthday after the second war with Titans, find out what happens with the romantic life of Percy and Annabeth.)**

**Chapter – 2**

**THE CAVE ON A HILL**

Percy remembered his underwater kiss last night, which was the best moment of his life till now. He still couldn't believe Annabeth had hugged him and kissed him. She had accepted him. He could just imagine the possibilities. He felt it was a waste of time now, to sleep in his cabin. Why couldn't he just go and have some time alone with Annabeth. But, he knew those were against camp rules. Romance was not allowed to be expressly shown in public in camp, and if such acts were ever done inside a cabin, it was a huge disrespect for that Olympian god or goddess. So, friendship was allowed in Camp Half-Blood, but not romance, and Percy could barely contain himself.

However, once he woke up in the morning, he could see the camp had started to work overtime now, setting up plans to build new cabins, recruit new demigods, etc. Grover was having a busy time, as he was made the Lord of the Wild, the member of the Council of Cloven Elders and all that. Annabeth was at the Big House, helping in forming up new plans. Nothing much to do, Percy went to the Big House to see his girlfriend. Everyone greeted him with respect and a huge grin on their faces. He was the savior of the Olympus and all that.

Percy reached Chiron and said, "Chiron, I have to go visit some places Hermes had mentioned, to bring in some of his children. As it would take time, I would like to start it quickly enough."

"Very well, Percy," Chiron replied with appreciation. "I'll inform Argus to help you with the transportation. You may choose two campers, if you wish."

"Thanks, Chiron," Percy said. "Although, one camper is enough for this, I suppose. Otherwise, it would be a crowd, once this demigod is found."

Percy gave a wink to Annabeth when Chiron turned back to his work. She smiled slyly, knowing exactly that Percy was really eager to go out with her alone, to spend some "Quality Time" that couldn't be found here.

So, Argus drove them to New York City, to one of the ones on Hermes's list of his children, who was nearest to Camp Half-Blood, and reached the address Hermes had given him. It was an apartment, and the flat they were looking, was locked. The neighbor said that the woman and her child had gone somewhere out, and were not expected to return till evening. This was quite boring. Since they had no better option, they decided to cruise the city, and comeback in the evening. They told Argus to go back to camp, and started roaming around the streets with hands held. They decided it was time they had their own date. They went to a park, a museum, and some other places. They traveled on foot, bus, subway and also a taxi to go to different spots. Percy never missed a chance to kiss and caress Annabeth whenever they were, for a short time, alone. In the backseat of the bus, in deserted alleyways, and even in the park and the museum, when they were alone. Percy would kiss Annabeth on her lips, jaw line, ears, nose, cheeks, neck, sleeveless arms etc. He loved to hold her around her waist, rubbing her arms, massaging shoulder blades, and even caressing her stomach and thighs. She would giggle at his touch, trying to push him away (of course, she loved the touch too, but she just wanted to tease her love a little bit), but he had become an iron particle that was attracted towards the magnetic force of Annabeth. He just couldn't resist being apart from her.

However, Percy didn't dare make a move on Annabeth's vital parts yet, not so soon. He had just gained her love recently, and didn't want to mess up anything too soon. He just tried to make himself getting used to the decent caressing and kissing part of Annabeth. She would frequently blush, which Percy loved like anything, and would kiss, and playfully bite her pink cheeks, like a dog licking its most favorite food. She would try to protest, but Percy never gave her a chance.

All this was good, until they saw a man, whom they had seen twice that morning, while on their date. They had thought he was just a casual traveler. But, seeing him thrice on the same morning; this was definitely not a co-incidence. Annabeth turned very serious, and dragged Percy away from him quickly, while trying to look casual. Once they were out of sight of that man, she told Percy about him. He seemed to understand the situation. Together they ran through various alleyways, crowded streets; and after about a half an hour later, they arrived on the outskirts of the city, and climbed a small hill, and searched for the monster in disguise in the city, expecting him to be following them, and somehow be at the base of the hill. But, they didn't find him anywhere till the horizon. Maybe he wasn't a monster, or maybe he had lost their trail. They were unnecessarily freaking out. But they didn't want to relax right there. Percy scanned the hill and found a small dark shape and realized it was a small stone cave, leading inside the hill. Curiously he pointed it to Annabeth, and they both went to check it. It wasn't much, but what caught Percy's attention was, the cave had a stone door in its inner side, controlled by a pulley. About thirty yards away, the cave had a dead end from crumbled rocks. It had probably been a lair beyond the rocks, back once, but now, it was just a stone hallway of thirty yards with a door. It may now be used as a dressing room, except it was dark and there were no mirrors.

Percy suddenly got a naughty idea. He turned, and gave Annabeth one of his kinds of just-wait-and-watch, mischievous smiles. She frowned, exactly knowing what that expression of his meant, and said, "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking?"

Percy smiled, nodding, "Exactly the same," and before she could protest, he used the pulley and closed the stone door. The only light that now came in was from between the edges of the stone door. It was enough to see clearly. But still, it was a bit dim. Percy could just make out that Annabeth had suddenly realized what he was going to do, and blushed in shock.

"Percy! No! No…! Not in here…"

"What's wrong in here, my Lady?" Percy asked in mock gentleness, with lust burning in his face.

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth said like a cornered animal. "It's just… I don't know… The monster might be coming to us. We can't do it in this situation. No Percy, JUST NO…!"

"Well, I think it's really great," Percy could hardly contain his apprehension now. "The monster is nowhere nearby, and we are in the world's most private cave. Nobody can bother us here."

Annabeth really seemed lost for words. She wanted to protest. But, before she had a chance, Percy reached her, and pulled her in a tight, lustful hug, and started feasting on her lips hungrily. She forgot that she had to protest, and enjoyed the embrace and the taste of Percy's lips. They stood there for a few minutes, and kissed in several places on each other. Finally, when they broke apart, both of them were hyperventilating, gasping and catching for breath. After sharing a smile, Percy cupped his hand around her cheek, traced his fingers down the jaw line, caressing her neck, bringing two fingers sliding down her cleavage. Annabeth gasped sharply. Her chest was expanding and contracting rapidly, making her breasts look like they were fighting to come out of the chest. He went to her navel and poked his finger in her belly button, for which she giggled and contracted her stomach. Then, he went to her waist with both hands, made his fingers enter inside her waist-length shirt, and she gasped again, against the cold touch of his fingers on her bare waist. She tried to protest, but he subdued her with a lip-lock. He moved his fingers around her small of her back, coming slightly down, to feel the beginning of the curve of her butt over her jeans.

Annabeth was literally vibrating now. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel uneasy having romance in an unknown cave, and a monster somewhere nearby, searching for them. Of course, she was very happy that Percy was giving her the exact satisfaction that she was craving for, till now. Even though she had tried to protest initially, she couldn't have resisted it if Percy had considered her protest, and had left her alone. Even she wanted his touch, in fact craved hungrily for it. She just didn't want Percy to have the impression that she was too eager for this. She had been barely able to control herself when his fingers had moved down her breasts. She thought her chest was going to explode from trying to control the erotic feeling that was boiling inside.

Annabeth started sweating like crazy as Percy was moving his palms up her waist, inside her shirt. She tried to push down his hands, half-heartedly in protest of exposing her, with not much effect. Percy's hands were caressing her back just below the strip of her bra. She had always kept her privates very private. But now, she was starting to realize that Percy would not let her to keep them private anymore. She really hated being exposed in front of anyone, but to Percy, she couldn't make herself say 'no', because she herself wanted to get exposed in front of him. She wanted to see his expression and listen to his admiration of her athletic body, without clothes.

Finally, Annabeth couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed Percy away from her, and started to remove his shirt. He smiled with satisfaction. She was too stunned, looking at his bare tan torso. It wasn't macho like muscular men, but his fit body gave her fits. She thought she could never look away from his beautiful chest and the hardened nipples. She reached and started caressing his chest and felt it magically warm and sexy. She moved her hands all around his chest, as if she wanted to touch everywhere at once. She stroked his nipples, and he closed his eyes, gasping and enjoying the feeling. His breath became ragged. She started caressing his back, which she found, to her amazement, softer than his front. After a few minutes, Percy woke up from his trance of sexual pleasure, and started removing Annabeth's shirt. Annabeth didn't try to resist, as she herself was in shock trying hard to think of anything else other than staring at his chest, and admiring.

Percy had never seen any landscape as beautiful as Annabeth's shirtless body. He stared at her black sports bra with ring designs on it and wondered, if they had a hard time containing her soft, yet heavy, breasts because, he realized for the first time that her breasts were a little over sized, compared to her body, and were compressed to contain in her sports bra, making them look like they were of perfect size in proportion to her body. Even though he had seen her breasts a number of times over her shirt, he had never registered them as a little big because, it never seemed so. Percy saw that Annabeth was still staring at his bare chest with admiration, and took her face in his hands to kiss her again. Then he went around her, to her back, and put his arms around her rib cages from her backside, landing his palms just above her breasts. Slowly, very slowly, he glided down his palms over her bra. Annabeth gasped one more time, feeling the touch of Percy's palms over the bulge of her breasts. Percy gingerly squeezed her stiff breasts, and she gasped again, without exhaling, and standing still like a statue, enjoying the sensation.

"Breathe." Percy whispered very softly in her ears.

Annabeth realized that she had forgotten it, and exhaled raggedly. Her stomach was shaking vigorously from the pleasure of having her breasts squeezed. She could barely think anything else except Percy's palms that rested, caressed and occasionally squeezed her breasts, over her bra. She was really in heaven, now. He had moved his hands all over her neck, upper chest, breasts, stomach and even around her lower waist till her jeans. She had totally forgotten about protesting. Now, Percy came to the front and faced her, hugging her so tightly that, Annabeth's breasts were squeezed to death. He was about to unhook her bra, when the cave shook. A roar that came from somewhere down the hill, brought them back to earth from heaven. Apparently, the monster had caught their trail and had found them, just to disturb their heavenly pleasurable romance when it was going so good.

_Seriously_, _did it have to happen **NOW**…? _Percy thought._ Don't these monsters have any common sense? Surely, it's rude to interrupt a couple's, uh, 'Happy Time.' The monsters should be aware of that, at least. Couldn't he just wait for a half an hour? It's not like we were going anywhere, is it? He __**had**__ to come, and disturb us at the exact time when I was about to taste the view of Annabeth's bare breasts. What a heroic timing. I'm not sure if I can ever get a chance like this, once again. I'm going to kill this heroic monster. Of course, I had to do it anyway, unless I wanted to die._

So, interrupted by a monster when having a 'Happy Time', both Percy and Annabeth attacked the monster with outrage, without giving him time to yell from pain, they sliced him to sand dust. But, that didn't bring back their minds toward their 'Happy Time', did it? The monster had just put their minds off. It was almost twilight, now. Annabeth reminded their task to Percy, and they dejectedly continued their mission of bringing a half-blood to Camp Half-Blood.


	3. Percy Takes A Break

**Chapter – 3**

**PERCY TAKES A BREAK**

Percy had a great time in that cave on the hill but, he never got another chance again with Annabeth. When he had come back from New York with a new demigod of Hermes, he came to know that he was not the only one who had brought a new camper. Many satyrs and other campers had also helped in bringing new kids from different places. So, from the next day, all the campers were required to stay and give introduction, orientation, knowledge and training to the new kids. Recruiting campers was the whole-time duty of satyrs, now. Grover had taken the list, which Hermes had given Percy, and had promised to bring all other demigods safely to camp. Percy taught sword fighting while Annabeth taught battle tactics and basic knowledge about the Olympian world, and the Hermes cabin taught how to prank the other campers. All that was going good but, Percy wished he had a little time, alone, with Annabeth.

Finally, after a week since his birthday, he decided to visit his mother, whom he hadn't seen since his birthday. Annabeth happily accompanied him. Chiron allowed them to go but, told them to be back before dark. When they arrived at the house, Paul had already left for work, and Percy's mom was getting ready to leave for work, and beamed in surprise when she saw them. She gave both of them a warm hug, and welcomed them inside. Annabeth, Percy and his mom chatted happily for about half an hour, before Percy's mom left for work, ordering them with a mock serious face, to stay until she and Paul came back, for which both Percy and Annabeth happily agreed.

Once Percy's mom left, Percy eyed Annabeth critically, from top to bottom several times, as if judging which part of her body is better than the most. Annabeth smiled slyly, saying, "You aren't having any naughty ideas, are you, Jackson?"

"You know very well about me, Ms. Chase," Percy smirked.

"You're not getting me so easily, seaweed brain." Annabeth said, then, ran away from him, before he could make a move on her. She reached behind the furniture, and circled around it, as Percy chased her. They were running around the house now, laughing stupidly, as if they were continuously being tickled. Soon, they were tired of chasing and laughing, and both of them collapsed on the sofa, catching their breaths. Once they came back to regular breathing, Percy stared into those startling-grey eyes of Annabeth, and both of them moved at the same time to kiss each other hungrily. Their kiss lasted for almost two minutes, literally. Then, Percy scooped Annabeth into his arms, carrying her into his bedroom, while she enclosed her arms around his neck.

Today, Percy was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and black jeans. He looked at the beautiful figure of Annabeth, lying on the bed, wearing a pale yellow, waist-length t-shirt; a small, full sleeve black jacket that was the length of her rib cages; and denim shorts, and of course, a pink blush on her face. She looked downright beautiful. Percy leaned over, and kissed her once more, everywhere on her face. Then, Annabeth pushed him away, got on her knees, and pulled his butt fiercely, tackling him in a lovely hug. Her hands moved over his lower back, then came slightly downward on his buttocks. Now, she was already beginning to lose control over herself. She moved her hands up his waist, dragging his shirt along with her. She felt the smoothness in the sides of his rib cages; caressed his bare chest, under his shirt, and finally pulled the shirt over his head.

Percy took lead this time. He stopped Annabeth's hands, moving over his bare torso, and put his hands on her shoulders, slowly removing her jacket, while feeling her buttery smooth arms. He took off her shirt too, which made her face even more pink, and found a short, white vest, with no bra underneath. Looking at her sexy figure, he could hardly get a grip on himself. Surely, he had seen her without a shirt in the cave, last week. But that was, indeed, _last week. _He had thought he remembered her marvellous body pretty well. But, he was mistaken. He was dumb-founded by recollecting her sheer beauty of sexy hourglass curve of her body.

Percy was going insane looking at the hardened nipples of Annabeth, poking through her vest. Annabeth saw him looking and smiled. She got a naughty look in her eyes, not the lustful-naughty one, but more like now-I-am-going-to-tease-Percy-Jackson kind of naughty one. She tackled Percy, and brought him down on the bed, sat on his waist, cuffing his hands over his head, using her own.

"I'm not going to let you get inside my pants so easily, Percy," said Annabeth, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"But, I was just trying to get inside your shirt, not pants." Percy replied with mock innocence.

"It doesn't matter," she said, and leaned over him.

Percy thought she was going to kiss him. But, she stopped a few inches from his face, started moving upward a little, bringing her breasts very close to his face. Percy's mouth flooded with water as he saw the beginning of her cleavage, under the only thin fabric that now barely covered her vital parts. Those mouth-watering substances continued their motion forward, until they stopped directly above Percy's mouth. They were so close that Percy had to control himself from jerking up his head, and biting one of them over her vest. He thought she was going to lower herself down on him, and bury her breasts on his face. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. She stayed still. When Percy couldn't stand it anymore, he jerked his face upward, desperately trying to catch her breast in his mouth. But, she was quick, and was ready for this move. She jerked upward too, being just out of reach. Percy groaned, and fell back. He tried it several times but, never succeeded. Annabeth was grinning and giggling stupidly, obviously enjoying teasing Percy, while he moaned, grunted, begged and whimpered like a poor animal that couldn't reach its delicious food, which was hovering above its head.

"Annie, please…" Percy begged in his cutest voice that Annabeth had a hard time resisting. "I'm starving…" He rarely called her by her short name. He only used it when he had to show her his deep love and lust. She thought she was being too rude. Usually, when he used his cutest voice and his desperate expression, Annabeth felt like he almost charmspoke. She could never resist such a thing for Percy. But still, she wanted to tease him a bit more. Finally, she couldn't stand to see his face like that. But, she didn't submit, either. She brought him up on his knees, maintaining the distance, and asked in a horribly seductive whisper, "Do you really want to see them?"

"Yes! Yes, please… Please…! Please don't keep me waiting anymore, pleeeeeeez…." Percy was totally out of control. His voice made Annabeth almost lose control too. But, she forced to get a grip on herself. Even she was not immune to sexual desires. Even she wanted to submit and enjoy with Percy. But, the pleasure of enjoying after building an enormous amount of erotic tension is beyond explanation and imagination, and Annabeth was up to that objective of getting as much pleasure as possible.

Annabeth locked Percy's hands behind his back, and held them firm. She leaned toward his face, and whispered seductively, "If you really want me…"

"Yes… Yes, please…" Percy moaned in hunger.

"Then, you'll have to pass a test," Annabeth said flatly, "And prove yourself wisdom-worthy."

Percy groaned. "What kind of test, Annabeth? And why should it be now itself?"

"Because, now is the good time," Annabeth said cheerfully. "Don't worry; they are just a few logical questions. Give correct answer to them all and you are permitted to access me."

"I'm going to kill you." Percy said with annoyance.

"Not likely," Annabeth replied confidently. "So, the first question: What do you think I am feeling right now?"

"This is a logical one?" Percy asked. "It's a stupid I'll-kick-your-butt kind of one."

"Answer, Percy." Annabeth said sternly.

Percy groaned again, and answered grudgingly. "You feel that you want me as badly as I want you now." Percy wanted to annoy her with this comment but, Annabeth cheered, "Correct," and kissed him quickly on his lips, as if it was a point that he scored by answering correctly for the question.

"Then, why don't you let me go ahead?" Percy asked.

"The second question," said Annabeth, completely ignoring him. "What do you do when your beloved is not satisfied by your, er, style of action?" She nodded towards the bed, with a barely controlled smirk on her face. It was obvious that she was referring to the actions on the bed. Percy was really annoyed now. He was so eager to remove her only remaining clothing on her chest, to have a good look at her beautiful breasts but, here she was, delaying him, and making him mad. He feared that he might be interrupted again by someone, before he could remove her vest, just like the last time. Finally, he gave up the thought of arguing with her, which would just delay a bit more that he could not tolerate.

"If that was the case," Percy replied reluctantly. "Then, I'll let her take the lead, and allow her to get her satisfaction however she wants."

"Good, seaweed brain," Annabeth kissed him again quickly, as she was a little satisfied by the answer, even though it was just a hypothetical one. "Now, the third-"

"How many more questions yet?" Percy asked in irritation.

"-and the final question," continued Annabeth, and watched Percy exhale with relief.

"Finally," Percy said.

"What will you do if I refuse now?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll kick your butt." Percy almost yelled.

"Wrong answer, seaweed brain," Annabeth smirked. "You already said that I want you as badly as you want me. So, if I refuse, then that doesn't mean I'm unwilling. It means I want to tease you a bit more." Annabeth was smiling mischievously.

"So," Annabeth continued. "As you were not able to pass my test, you do not have my permission to access me. We will have to try it some other day, when you pass the test."

"Now, I'm totally pissed off." Percy said, and put a lot of force to break himself free from Annabeth's firm grasp. He now locked her hands behind her back, the same way she had done his, and forced her to fall on the bed.

"Just shut up, and enjoy. No more stupid tests." Percy ordered her.

Annabeth smiled. "This was the exact reaction I wanted you to have. You passed my test, Percy."

"To hell with your test; now, keep your hands above your head, and _do not _try to protest. Understand?"

Annabeth smiled, and did as he ordered. She knew she wouldn't have got the satisfaction that she craved for, unless she provoked Percy, and made him mad with restrained lust. He now bent down and kissed her fiercely, as if to eat her lips. Then he moved away, and brought his hands around her neck, and glided them down her shoulders, chest and then, onto her breasts over the thin fabric, and squeezed them so fiercely that Annabeth gasped, receiving more pleasure than she had expected. She had braced herself for a medium-forced squeeze. But, annoyed as he was, he crushed her breasts so hard that she couldn't contain her pleasure. She had woken up the sexual monster inside him who was more powerful than she had thought. Anyhow, her plan of triggering intense pleasure had worked.

Percy started playing with her breasts, thrusting them up, squeezing them hard, caressing and crushing them fiercely. He was completely out of control. Annabeth feared his lust would turn her breasts misshapen. Then, he buried his face in it, taking in the scent. He was slowly calming now. The monster in him was a little satiated. Now, he started stroking her hard nipples over her vest. This was driving _her _insane, now. Her breath became ragged. She wondered how she was still conscious. The pleasure was too much to take in. She felt that any moment her brain would explode considering the magnitude of pleasure she was enjoying.

Percy started to remove her vest slowly. He was beginning to get a grip on himself, now. Annabeth's plan, whatever it was, to provoke his sexual tension, gave out more than required results. He had felt like his brain had been shut off completely, except the instincts. He saw what he was doing, how fiercely he was doing it, but, was not able to control himself. It was as if someone else had possessed him. Now, he was going insane again. He removed the cloth very slowly, as if there was bomb inside that would explode at the very touch. What he saw there almost made him drool. His jaw dropped down like it had been unhinged. Neither could he close his mouth, nor could he divert his eyes to see Annabeth's face, which he wanted to see so badly to look at her expression. Was she blushing? Was she happy? Or was she angry that he had made her half-naked? He couldn't know. Finally, it seemed like a Herculean effort to look away from those perfectly curved bare breasts, into the stormy grey eyes on her face. She was blushing furiously. She was also… What was her expression on her face? Was it satisfaction? Or glory? He couldn't quite understand. All he could think was that his eyes craved to take a look at her breasts once again. In fact, his eyes wanted to take up a permanent residence on her bare breasts. They were beyond explanation. They just scored 11 out of 10. In her sleeping position, they had shrunk down her rib cages, making them seem perfectly proportionate to her body, which meant they were normally a little oversized.

Forcing his mouth to close, Percy said, "Annie…. You… Got… Nice…" The words never came out of his mouth. He saw that even Annabeth was in no condition to speak. She had tried several times opening her mouth in various shapes, but no words came out of her either. Percy took a deep ragged breath, and screamed faintly to check his voice. It came out as a squeal once, and then he screamed a bit louder, and found his voice.

"Annie…" Percy breathed her name. "You have got a pair of quite magnificent mountains." Percy finally managed to say this much, catching his breath.

Annabeth was in a place now, which made even the heaven look like a garbage pit. She wished she had a camera to capture Percy's expression when he had removed her vest. That was worth a million. He had been so stunned that his mouth had been hanging open, and his eyes just stared at her breasts. She could see the effort he was making to avert his eyes away from them. He was not even able to speak properly. Annabeth was blushing like anything. She assumed her ivory face might have been literally red. She had never blushed this much, her whole life. She wasn't even able to speak a word, too. She had ever since wanted to look at his expression when this happened. Now, her face burned with satisfaction. She couldn't even say 'Thank you' to Percy.

Percy gingerly brought his hands down on her mountains, and felt every inch of them. They had a light bulge at the beginning, and then they were perfectly round at the end. Light brown areola appeared beautiful on her white skin, and the nipples stood with pride. The cleavage was like a smooth canal, small and thin at the beginning, and wide and deep at the bulged part. Percy had never touched anything that was this much soft. Even sponges felt brick hard at that time to Percy.

Now, Percy buried his face in those mountains, putting his nose in the canal. Soon, he started rubbing them with his cheeks, nose and chin. Then, he started licking, kissing and biting them playfully. He stroked the areola with his tongue, played with the nipples, too. After about five minutes, he brought his face up and looked at Annabeth. She had closed her eyes, and was hyperventilating. No, that was an understatement. She was breathing _gasps. _He allowed her to calm down, and when she opened her eyes, he saw affection in them.

"You are a pleasure inducing demon, Percy." Annabeth breathed the words.

Percy didn't want to waste time in replying. He stroked Annabeth's breasts, her areola, and pinched her nipple lightly. She gasped again. Of course, she was already breathing gasps, but even according to gasping standards, it was a _real_ gasp. She inhaled with the force of a vacuum cleaner. He enjoyed the feeling. This time, he pinched her nipple very hard. She shrieked loudly in pleasure. He did it again, and this time, she almost deafened Percy with her shrill voice, and jerked her head upward in an uncontrollable ecstasy. She moved her head upward, stretching her throat, closing her eyes, and enjoyed the sensation. For almost ten minutes Percy played with her bosom, and didn't think of doing anything else.

"Now, it's my turn, Percy." Annabeth seemed to have found her voice, finally. Now she was able to talk properly, save for the gasps.

"Turn for what?" Percy asked dreamily.

"Turn for taking the lead." Annabeth said in an almost irritated voice.

"Let me play a little more, Annabeth." Percy said.

"No chance." Annabeth twisted herself, and brought Percy down under her. She put her knees on either side of his stomach and said sternly, "Now, you obey."

As Annabeth came upon him, her breasts dangled from her chest. They were almost double in size, now that the shrunken portion also came into view. Her bulge was even bigger, now. They were clearly oversized, making the view magnificent. She started caressing Percy's chest. She leaned over, and started kissing his neck, chest, nipples and stomach, constantly brushing her smooth breasts against his front, and scratching with the pebble-hard nipples. Then, she licked playfully at his dark pink nipple. He started gasping now, digesting the pleasure. After about five minutes, she moved down to his lower waist, and unbuttoned his jeans, slid down the zip, and parted the cloth to reveal black underwear inside. She kissed the lower waist till the top of his underwear, and then moved her kiss sideways around his side hips. She then put her palms on his navel, and travelled them around his waist joint over the underwear. Finally, she held the jeans at his knees, and pulled them down till his mid-thigh, and saw the powerful monster lurking inside the black brief, desperately thrashing up and down to come out. She pressed two of her fingers on his belly button, and brought them gliding down over his waist, then on the brief, stroking the rock-hard monster, which made Percy moan so loudly that if Annabeth hadn't known better, she would have thought he was in pain. The feeling was wonderful. She wanted to open his brief then and there, and take the monster in her hands. But, she controlled herself, as she wanted to tease Percy a bit more.

"Now, it's your turn, Percy." Annabeth didn't wait for his permission. She leaned over, kissed his lips and laid herself down beside him.

"Do it a little more, Annabeth, please..." Percy pleaded hungrily.

"No." Annabeth said flatly, end of the story.

Percy sighed. As much as he wanted to caress Annabeth's body himself, he enjoyed her touch even more. She had interrupted him when he was enjoying her body, and now, when _he_ was taking pleasure from her touch on his privates, and she wanted to switch turn. She made him really annoyed, sometimes; like now. Reluctantly, he got on her, rubbed her naked breasts, kissed her stomach, moved his hands all over her front, and decided to do something else; he turned her over, and started massaging her smooth, bare back. It was a nice feeling, and even Annabeth seemed to enjoy it. He went to her small of her back, and kissed it gently. Annabeth giggled from the sensation. He hooked his finger inside her denim shorts just below the lower back, and pulled it a little to reveal the beginning of her butt crack. He kissed it, and moved sideways on her small of her back. He rubbed her sides of the rib cages, feeling the smooth armpits, side portions of her breasts, belly and waist. Then, he turned her over again, making her front face him. He still couldn't stop admiring her beautiful breasts, which had now shrunk back to perfect size.

Percy unhooked her denim shorts, pulled the zip, and removed it completely from her legs to reveal a tight-white panty that hugged her skin perfectly. As he had guessed, Annabeth's white underwear had a grey spot, indicating that she was wet. He stared at her marvellous legs in admiration. Of course, he had seen the shape of her legs sometimes when she had worn tight jeans or leggings but, seeing them without a cloth was something else. Her ivory thigh made him mad with lust. He didn't waste much time, this time, in staring at them stupidly. Surely, they were worth staring but, he also wanted to feel them. So, he bent down, and pressed his hands around her stiff, yet soft, thighs, and almost felt that this was too perfect to be real.

_It's really a dream, _Percy thought. _Any moment now, I'm going to wake up, and find myself in Poseidon's cabin, alone. But, if it really is a dream, then, Gods of Olympus; please let it not end._

Annabeth couldn't quite contain her ecstasy when Percy started pressing her bare thighs. She craved for him to touch more, on those places on the thighs he missed. His pressure was so mild and delicate that she was going mad with lack of control over her lust. She wanted him to treat those athletic legs more fiercely, and make her to scream from the sweet pain, that would arouse from the aggressive touch. However, she enjoyed his delicate massage on her thighs, which made her more aroused and lose control over her lust. Annabeth felt Percy's hands caress all over her legs, and then he kissed and licked her entire thigh portion, making her almost unconscious from the pleasure. Finally, after what seemed a long time, he came up to her face, and kissed.

"You are so horribly beautiful, Annie…" Percy breathed on her lips. Annabeth bit his lip very hard, causing him to moan in pleasure. If Percy was normal, he would have been bleeding now with a cut on his lip. But, due to the Achilles' curse, his skin was invincible. It was smooth as ever but, you couldn't make a single scratch mark on his skin now.

Annabeth completely lost control over herself. She twisted around, holding Percy's body, bringing him down under him, once again. Her instincts took over, and she let loose the sexual monster inside her, whom she had somehow managed to keep in check till now. But, she couldn't keep her monster under control anymore. She let all her aggressiveness come to the surface that she had restrained till then to build erotic tension inside her. She could just register the actions that she did but, had no control over them. She pulled off Percy's jeans completely, and started feasting on his legs hungrily. Percy was moaning very loudly, now. His waist was occasionally jerking up from uncontrollable sensation, highlighting the big bulge in his brief, which made Annabeth want to bite it off. Then, she started stroking his brief, making Percy scream faintly from the extreme pleasure. Slowly, she started to calm down. Finally, when she stopped stroking, caressing and rubbing over his brief, she gazed Percy's sea-green eyes, which now bore directly into hers. Now, they both were breathing warm cyclones due to the magnitude of enjoyment they had just had. Annabeth just rested on Percy's body, allowing herself to calm down. She could feel Percy's bulge poking her on her panty, and her breasts pressing tightly against his chest. Both of them just stayed in that position, almost naked except for the underwear, for five minutes, enjoying the embrace.

"Shall we continue?" Percy asked gently.

Annabeth almost said 'Yes'. But, she held back. It was too much for one day. She might have agreed to continue if they had a normal romance. But, her plan of provoking the sexual monsters inside both of them had exhausted her as well as given her the pleasure that was too much to digest at once. She would either become insane or else die from draining her energy if she continued anymore. No, that was enough for one day.

"As much as I crave to say 'Yes', Percy," Annabeth whispered. "But, I think it's enough for both of us for one day. It's already too much to bear, and I'm too tired to continue. Let's continue this some other time, please…"

"It's alright, Annabeth," Percy smiled. "Even I was half-hearted to continue. Let's just call this day off. Besides, I'm really hungry and tired. Let's watch a movie while eating, shall we?"

"Yep, food and movie would be good," Annabeth nodded on Percy's shoulder. "But, first let me get a shower. I'm too dirty." She then got up, and went to the bathroom carrying her clothes and a towel, while Percy pulled on his jeans, deciding to take a bath later, and set forth toward kitchen to find some food.


	4. The Underwater Bed

**Chapter – 4**

**THE UNDERWATER BED**

"But, it's against the Camp's rules," Annabeth said. "What if we got caught?"

"Who says it's against the rules?" Percy smirked. "And let them try to catch me, if they can."

"Percy, it can't be done within the camp boundaries," Annabeth whispered tensely. "They have their measures to find out if, such things happen within the camp. Besides, don't you think the others would have tried it long ago if, the security measures weren't so tight?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Percy grinned. "They can find out if, it is tried in the camp, and the others haven't tried it because they were not the children of Poseidon."

"And, what difference does being a child of Poseidon make, exactly?" Annabeth huffed. "Don't give yourself too much credit, Percy. And, if you agree that they will find out, then why are you trying to do it?"

"The trick lies in the camp boundaries," Percy winked at Annabeth.

Annabeth realized what he was talking about. Percy was going to try it outside the camp boundaries. But, where else did he mean? All you could find beyond the boundaries was sea, with a mass of land on one side, as Long Island Sound was, in fact, an island.

Wait… Sea…? Suddenly, Annabeth knew where exactly Percy meant to try it. And, that's why he distinguished himself with the name of Poseidon.

"You are thinking of underwater." Annabeth stated, making it seem like a question. Percy smiled in response. She got idea because of her experience from their first kiss.

Percy had finally found a place. Since his return from his mom's house, almost a week ago, he hadn't had a _good time_ with Annabeth. They were busy all day long from training the new campers. The gods had given the satyrs a long list of their children, and the satyrs had a hard time keeping up. All the campers were required for one or the other tasks like building new cabins, training new demigods, making sure the new kids don't kill each other or themselves in training, etc.

Percy could be alone with Annabeth only in the evening due to their busy routine schedule. It took four days for Percy to figure out a place, where he and Annabeth could have a _good time,_ alone, without being spotted by anyone else. Now, Percy had just taken a walk with Annabeth, hand in hand, after the sing-along at the campfire, and they both rested at the canoe lake. He had brought up the topic of their _good time,_ which made way to this conversation.

"Shall we?" Percy offered a hand to her.

"Percy, I'm still not sure if this could work," said Annabeth, worriedly.

"It will," Percy was confident. "Trust me."

Percy could see the calculations going on in Annabeth's mind. She was thinking hard to conjure up a possibility that might tell them clearly, how their plan could really mess up. But, Percy wasn't in any mood to get disturbed from the thinnest chance of problems, which might come in their way. Finally, Annabeth took his hand, and they jumped into the lake. Percy willed both Annabeth and himself to stay dry, and used a current to carry them away, a little further. He also brought an air bubble to provide oxygen to his girl. Once, they reached the sea, Percy dived below with Annabeth, and reached the bottom. He brought a large bubble this time, rectangular, as big as a king size bed, and high enough for them to stand inside it. He allowed a layer of water inside, and solidified it at the bottom, over the cobblestones of the sea, and made it like a bed with two water pillows. The solidified water felt cushion soft, and both of them laid down there. Percy made a faint blue glow of light using the water around his bubble, just enough for them to see each other. Once he did this, his sub-conscious brain worked to keep them in a stay-put mode.

"So, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"Wonderful," Annabeth said dreamily. "But, Percy…"

"Yes, my love?" Percy breathed. He could see that Annabeth felt his gentle voice intoxicating her.

"I want to talk to you about something." She almost felt guilty but, something was wrong about her expression.

"What is it?" Percy tensed, seeing her expression, and she was not meeting his eyes.

"I can't do it with you anymore." Annabeth turned away.

"What do you mean?" Percy turned her towards him, and lifted her chin. She reluctantly met his gaze.

"I mean… I… don't have… the feelings towards you anymore..." Annabeth turned away again. Her body was vibrating a little. But, it was not a sob. Percy didn't understand her emotion. Then, he was too shocked to hear the news. He usually sucked when it came to girls' feelings, but he had the tiniest common sense to clearly understand when a girl dumped him.

"Who's it?" Percy asked. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

"Who's what?" Annabeth seemed confused, now.

"The one you are in love with." Percy could barely hold himself together. He wanted sit down there and cry as he realized that the one girl he loved, his first love, was dumping him away.

Finally, Annabeth couldn't hold it any longer. She turned towards Percy, and started laughing. Her body was already vibrating from containing the laughter; Percy now understood her irregular expression. He looked at her like she had turned into a Telekhine.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Annabeth said, catching her breath. "I was just messing with you. You are so cute when you have that expression, you know."

"You think this was a joke?" Percy's voice had a dangerous edge, now. "Do you even realize that you almost broke my heart apart? I don't think this is a matter to mess with."

"I'm so sorry, Percy. I'm really sorry." Annabeth turned serious immediately, all her laughter leaving her alone at once, and was now afraid of hurting Percy's feelings.

"_Sorry_ doesn't heal the wound, you know." Percy was almost angry.

Annabeth hugged Percy immediately, and tried to comfort him with a lot of apologies. She shouldn't have done this to him. She shouldn't have played with his feelings. She was a fool not to consider the effect of her joke. But, Percy suddenly pushed her away, and shook his head.

"I never expected a practical joke from _you,_ Annabeth; and that too, on _my_ feelings." Percy said in disbelief.

Annabeth's eyes started to water. She realized what a big mistake she had done. She started sobbing.

"Please forgive me, Percy. I'm so sorry" Annabeth managed to plead in between her sobs. But, Percy remained silent. After a few moments, she looked up onto Percy's face, and was surprised to find him smirking.

"Serves you right, doesn't it?" Percy said. "Even I messed with you a little." Annabeth was shocked. Percy came near her, wiped her tears off her cheeks, and pulled her in a hug, kissing on her lips. She felt relieved that he wasn't angry with her. She just closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sensation. She felt like her body was turning into liquid from the touch of his sweet moist lips.

"Sorry." Annabeth said when their kiss broke apart.

"It's okay," Percy rubbed her back. "Don't do this ever again."

"I won't." Annabeth promised.

"Then, shall we continue with our adventure?" Percy smiled mischievously.

"Yes, please…" Annabeth whispered seductively.

Percy had felt relieved when Annabeth had said it was a joke, but at the same time, he was also angry at her for almost breaking his heart. Sure, he didn't want to hold any grudge against her. She was way too cute for that. But, he wanted to give her the taste of her own medicine. So, he acted like a heart-broken guy, which made her feel guilty. Finally, when tears started streaming down her cheeks, he felt quite bad for her. So, he comforted her, and brought her back to good mood.

Now, Percy was kissing Annabeth hungrily. He was squeezing her upper lip using both of his lips, and then he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, battling with hers, licking her teeth, and moving his tongue around the inside of her mouth as much as he could reach. Then, she did the same to him. After about five minutes, they broke apart, hyperventilating. Percy took the lead, and brought her down on the water bed.

Percy started kissing Annabeth all over her face and neck. He pulled the collar of her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt sideways, and kissed her shoulders, taking in the scent of her blond hair. She was intoxicating Percy. He stared at her stormy grey eyes, while his hands, which were resting on her waist, started pulling her shirt upwards. He brought his hands up slowly, while enjoying the warmth of her bare skin under her shirt. He started with the side of her waist, then moved to her belly, then onto her navel, and then to the sides of her stomach. Annabeth had closed her eyes, and was enjoying his smooth touch. Then, he moved his hands over her bra, and cupped his palms on her breasts, inside her shirt. She moaned cutely. Her breathing was heavy, which made her breasts swell up and down. Percy squeezed her breasts, unable to control the sensation that her jerking mountains were giving him. She made a guttural moan that excited him even more. With a great effort, he moved his hands upward towards her neck, still traveling under her shirt. Of course, effort is required when you want your palms to move away from the world's softest things.

Percy was once again astonished when he removed Annabeth's shirt. Although, this was the third time he was seeing her shirtless, he couldn't help but, admire her perfectly round breasts contained in a plain pink bra. When he was admiring her beauty once again, she took off his shirt in Percy's style. Her palms were warmer than his skin under his shirt. Those soft hands travelled on his waist, stomach, navel, chest, and the side portions of his body, making him shudder from her smooth caress. Finally, when she took off his shirt, she jerked her head upward, and kissed his nipples. Percy moaned, and lied down beside her, letting her to take the lead.

Annabeth was having trouble controlling her consciousness. She just wanted to pass out from the pleasure. The kiss was an intense battle. She had never had this kind of kiss from Percy, as it was, according to her count, fifth kiss with him, and this was the best one. Although, this was her third time of getting caressed shirtless by Percy, she felt like this was her first time. His smooth touch over her bare body under her shirt was like a drug. The moment when his palms squeezed her breasts… That was purely intoxicating. She was a little disappointed when his hands moved away. Now, she craved to touch his skin the same way, and did it while removing his shirt. His smooth body increased her lust. When she took off his shirt, she was once again mesmerized by his smooth torso. The blue glow of light was making his body look wonderful. Then, she couldn't control herself, and jerked her head upward to kiss his nipple. His moan made her lose control over herself, and she took the lead by coming on top of Percy.

Annabeth started kissing Percy's neck, shoulders, chest, nipples, stomach and waist. She trailed kisses along the sides of his rib cages. Then she moved down, and removed his jeans off his legs. Now, he was naked, except for the blue brief highlighting the thrashing monster inside. She slowly stroked over his brief, causing him to moan sweetly.

"Wow…" Annabeth breathed. "I think we should call him a 'gift'." She said while stroking _him._

"Him…?" Percy made a funny face, and chuckled. "A _gift_…? And, what do you suppose we should call your _cave_? A '_giftbox_'…? Because, a gift usually goes into a gift box, you know."

"No, you already said a better name. A _cave_...!" Annabeth smirked.

"Well, it makes sense because a cave has two entrances while a giftbox doesn't." Percy grinned.

"Percy…!" Annabeth complained while blushing. "You naughty idiot…!"

Percy took lead from there. He brought down Annabeth hard, but as the water bed was soft like a cushion, she didn't get hurt; though, her eyes widened in surprise. Then, he came down, and removed her jeans off, and looked at her matching pink underwear that was tightly fit to her skin. He stroked and caressed his hands all over her legs, thighs and side hips, making her shudder with joy. Slowly, he crept up his hands on her torso once again, and started massaging her breasts over her bra. Then, he turned her over, and started rubbing her smooth back. He unhooked her bra, and turned her over again to remove it.

_Beautiful_ was the only thought of Percy. He couldn't produce a sound, just like the last time. He simply admired the world's most beautiful landscape once again. He bent down towards them, and started squeezing her right breast while licking and kissing her left one. Annabeth's seductive moan was driving him crazy. His action turned fierce along with both of theirs breathing. Slowly, he calmed down (which was hard), and came down to her only remaining clothing. He was starving to taste the view of her _cave_ entrance. He gently scratched her skin just at the top of her underwear, letting her notice that he was going to remove it now. She had a beautiful blush on her face. He slowly tugged the panty. Annabeth raised her hips to make it easy for him to remove, but he refused. He made her fall back without even budging her cloth. She looked at him questioningly, but he turned her over, and looked at her almost-naked butt. Her cheeks were beautifully curved, and were hypnotizing him. He slowly bent down, and kissed her cheeks over the thin fabric.

_Gods…! They are so soft…! _Percy thought. _Hats off to you, Athena... You must have had a great patience while carving Annabeth's body._ He never thought he would say that sentence in his life, but he couldn't just help it. He slowly massaged the balloons, causing Annabeth to moan on the water pillows. Finally, he lost control, and pulled down the cloth, and almost fainted by looking at those magnificently carved out butt cheeks. He gingerly placed his hands over them. The smoothness was too much to take for his rough palms. He started rubbing them wildly. The pleasure was so intense that he had to make a conscious effort not to fall unconscious. He kissed and licked the butter-soft skin, registering the smoothness and sweet taste.

Annabeth was breathing moans, now. She was not able to contain her excitement. She wanted Percy to go ahead, and give her the extreme pleasure, but she couldn't produce any sounds except moans. Finally, he turned her over once again, facing her front side of her body, and his eyes widened, and jaw dropped looking at her puffy openings. Annabeth feared he might drool on her, but fortunately, that didn't happen. His expression was adorable. She wanted to kiss him right away. _My God! He looks so cute…! _Annabeth squealed in her mind. Then suddenly, his fingers touched her _cave _entrance. She immediately gasped. The touch was a bit tingling, but at the same time, it was exciting her emotions.

"You are deforested, I see," Percy whispered. "And I like it."

"I'm glad." Annabeth gasped again as his fingers trailed the area. Then, he brought his mouth down to her cave slowly, and started sucking the area, causing her to groan. That seemed to have increased his excitement, as he started dragging his tongue tip in the cave crack. Annabeth almost lost her consciousness from the extreme sensation. She felt drops of saliva land and trickle down the fissure. _Percy must be really hungry, _Annabeth thought.

Percy realized he tasted _food_ for the first time. What he had been eating all these years was just _shit_. His tongue was really glad that it could taste something like Annabeth's puffy lips (downstairs). The taste was so enticing that it was hard not to pass out. Those lips felt like the softest and tastiest things on earth. Suddenly, Annabeth got up, and laid him down under her. She didn't waste any time in removing his briefs and revealing his _gift_ inside.

"Wow!" Annabeth admired. "It's a nice _gift_ that you have given me, Percy." She smirked at her pun. She took the _gift_ in her hands, and trailed her fingers down, lifting the _bag of gift_, which caused Percy to groan in pleasure. Annabeth couldn't help dropping her jaw like Percy, when she opened his underwear. His _gift_ had a vegetation of a small tuft of hair, giving it a beautiful view. The shaft was probably a little more than five and a half inches, and was as perfectly straight as a pole, erected at ninety degree with a plump, inverse-heart shaped bag at its base. She felt that the length was perfect according to her opinion. If it were even an inch longer or shorter, she would have been disappointed. The thigh joint made the area look sexier, somehow. She played with it for some time, and then, took it in her mouth that made him shudder in ecstasy. The taste was very delicious. She figured that no other food, godly or mortal, could compete with the taste of Percy's _gift_. Then she adjusted herself around, so that they were in position 69. Annabeth's breasts were tightly pressed against Percy's stomach. She tasted his gift, while he tasted her cave.

Percy was eating Annabeth's cave hungrily like he hadn't eaten anything in months. He licked around, and then put his tongue inside her crack, and tasted her delicious wetness. He slowly inserted his middle finger inside the cave, and felt the heat inside. She moaned with his gift in her mouth, and her body vibrated in pleasure. He rolled his finger around her inner walls, and brought it out to lick it. The taste was very, _very_ delicious. Then, he inserted the finger again, along with his fore finger this time, and parted her cave a little wider. She moaned more loudly, making streams of saliva trickle down his beacon that was in her mouth. After a while, his shaft was completely drenched wet from her dam of saliva. Then, they both broke apart and adjusted themselves so that Percy was on top of her, his face facing her face.

"Ready?" Percy asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Annabeth kissed his cheeks. "Bring it on."

"Not _on_…_ In_," Percy said. "Let's bring my _gift_ in your _cave_."

"Percy!" Annabeth chided softly with a blush on her cheeks, and slapped him playfully. "Will you stop being so naughty?"

Percy came on top of Annabeth, and was about to insert his gift when he thought of a more nasty idea. He placed his tip on her skin just above her crack. Annabeth's breath started to turn rapid from apprehension, making her breasts jerk up and down. He slowly trailed his pole down, around her crack, but didn't make his way inside.

"Come on, Percy…" Annabeth moaned. "Enter inside."

"Hmmmmmm…" Percy sighed, but didn't do as she asked. He wanted to repay her for annoying him the last time. So, he continued his teasing around her _cave_.

"Percieee…" Annabeth moaned a scream.

"Yes Annie…?" Percy whispered innocently, as if he wasn't aware of anything.

"Inside…! Now…!" Annabeth ordered in between her gasps.

"Hmm... Okay." Percy said, but continued his work of teasing her around her inner thighs, now.

"Ahhh… Percy… can't… wait… Pleeeeeeez…" Annabeth moaned pleadingly. Her tone was making him lose control, but he tried his best not to give up.

"I think I gotta pee." Percy said, barely able to contain his smile looking at Annabeth's irritated expression.

"Don't you dare, Percy Jackson or I'll kick your butt," Annabeth screamed faintly due to her gasping. "Get inside, now!"

"Don't you think we should eat first?" Percy asked teased. "Boy, I'm very hungry, now."

"Percieee, I swear I'll kill you." Annabeth screamed in irritation. Her face was too cute with the annoyance, which made him chuckle.

"I think a quick nap would be very good, right now." Percy told her innocently.

"That's it, Percy," Annabeth wailed. "I'm going to smash your poor butt, and make you sorry for this." With that, Annabeth tried to get up, but Percy pushed her shoulders, and pinned her down, which made her even more annoyed. She tried to thrust her waist forward in an attempt to get the gift inside her cave, but Percy moved away from her reach. She shrieked in irritation, and Percy chuckled. Then, after a lot of unsuccessful thrashing, she started to whimper.

"Why are you doing this, Percy?" Annabeth shouted.

"It's because the timing is not perfect, you know," Percy said as a matter-of-factly. "It's getting dark, and-"

"Don't make me mad, or I'll-" Annabeth never finished her sentence, as she was caught off guard by Percy's surprise thrust of his gift inside her cave. She gasped like she had held her breath for years. The powerful thrust had made the shaft enter half of the length of her cave. Percy gasped, too, sensing the pain due to the tightness of her inner walls. The thrust wasn't difficult, as her inner walls, parted by his fingers, were already lubricated from her wetness. He felt a sense of warmth inside, and guessed that it might be her blood from the rapid expansion of her walls for the first time. He assumed she felt more pain than him, as her gasping force confirmed it, and also due to her walls tearing up for first time to allow a _gift_ inside.

"I guess," Percy gasped. "Happiness comes… when it's… least expected." He said between gasps. He never gave Annabeth a chance to recover or reply. The gift was pushed further inside her, reaching half of the remaining length, making her scream in pain and joy. Tears had streamed down her temple from pain, but her expression showed clearly that she was enjoying the foreign substance inside her body. He pushed slowly further, and bumped into the dead end of her cave. He stayed there for a while, digesting every bit of the pleasure he was enjoying. He leaned down on her, without breaking the connection, and kissed her lips while his hands pressed on her soft breasts. She moaned into his mouth so softly that Percy was tempted to bite her lips off. Then, he leaned away, taking his sword out from her sheath, and looked at her expression.

"Thank you, Percy." Annabeth said, as she cupped her hands on his cheek.

"Thank you, too." Percy said softly.

"Why?"

"Why was yours?"

"For making me your own," Annabeth whispered gently.

"You were always mine." Percy smirked.

Percy then continued his work, stopping the conversation. He had never felt this much pleasure in his whole life. Heaven was a boring place, now. He felt like he had achieved everything he wanted in his life. The cave felt like it was the warmest and the most comfortable place in the world. He stretched her thighs, and got a magnificent view of her elongated cave crack. He sat between her legs, and lifted them to place them on his shoulders. Then, leaning on her body, he inserted again, slowly this time, gaining access inside her walls more easily. The feeling of bumping his hips onto her back-thighs and butt was incredulous. He couldn't actually believe that he had gotten inside her. The to and fro motion continued, his speed increasing gradually along with their speed of breathing. Slowly, he turned fierce, making her whole body jerk upwards madly, and Annabeth started gripping his hair, clawing his arms, and squeezing his shoulders from sexual pleasure. Both of them were continuously gasping and grunting loudly. After about two minutes, he felt a tension building in his groin. He used all his will power to slow down and not finish up right then. He wanted to try different positions, and have as much pleasure as he could.

Annabeth was completely happy, now. With Percy's first bump inside her when he had reached her dead-end, she had shrieked in pain as well as joy at the top of her lungs. If they weren't underwater, then she was sure that the sound could've been heard all over Camp Half-Blood. Then, slowly her screaming got under control. Now she was gasping like she wouldn't get to breathe for another year. Then, Percy slowed down.

"Percy, please don't stop," Annabeth gasped pleadingly. "I'm almost at my end."

"No, let's not finish right now," Percy said. "I want to try more." With that, Percy stopped, and Annabeth groaned in annoyance. He twisted both of them so that she came on top of him. Now, he allowed her to place herself on him slowly, and take the ride. She grinned, being happy to take the lead. She leaned back on her hands, stretching her chest. Her breasts lifted their bulges with pride in front of him. Slowly, she started jerking up and down her body diagonally, and eventually increased the speed when Percy helped her by pushing and pulling her soft waist. This felt better with more pain and pleasure. Her breasts were jumping like they wanted to fly away from her body. Both of them were sweating like crazy. The pain delayed Percy's climax, but not for long. Within almost two minutes, Percy felt the tension building, again. He slowed down steadily, and Annabeth obliged this time. He guessed from her body's shuddering that she too was nearing her explosion, but didn't want it to happen so soon.

"Arrrgghhh…! It gets on my nerves when I stop my climax." Annabeth said making a face.

"Well, I couldn't agree with you more." Percy replied.

Then, Percy brought Annabeth down beside him, and made her lie on the right side of her body, while he lied on his left, and pulled her into a side hug. They stayed in the embrace, wrapping legs around each other, and kissed each other's soft lips, smooth neck, and bumpy throat seductively, while Annabeth's breasts rubber against Percy's chest fiercely, and his gift brushed powerfully against her thighs, waist and cave area. It took a while for their tension to subside, as their tight embrace didn't help their calming process. Finally, when Percy thought he could go ahead without exploding in a few seconds, he slowly entered her in the same position of their side hug. It was a bit difficult because he had to angle his gift at more than 150 degree to get inside her in that position, while his stubbornly straight pole wanted to stay at ninety degree angle, and didn't like to bend in either direction. Still, he did it, and enjoyed a greater pleasure this time, as the increased pain made it even more wonderful. He started jerking himself up and down, making Annabeth to do the same, while he bumped into her dead-end every time, in a painful pleasure. Both of them started screaming loudly with each bump. After about forty-to-fifty bumps, he slowed down, bringing their screams down to groans of joy. Finally, he disconnected from her, and started their side embrace, once again.

The entire time, Annabeth and Percy were gasping like there wasn't enough breath. Annabeth figured this was the luckiest day of her life. She had felt great whenever Percy's gift had been inside her cave. Different positions made the feeling much greater. The first position, in which her legs had been compressed against her body, felt very good. The second one, in which she had laid herself on top of Percy, felt better than the first. Now, the third, getting herself banged in her sideways position, brought her much better pleasure than the other two. She admitted that she had never expected to enjoy to this extent in her entire demigod life.

"Get on your knees and hands," Percy said. "Let's try to get inside your back entrance." Annabeth obliged as she understood what he was going to try, and got on her all fours. Percy came on his knees behind her, and held her side hips. She arched her back, widened her legs, and leaned down on her elbows to make her butt stretch and enlarge.

Percy almost collapsed unconscious looking at the beautiful bulge of her butt cheeks as she leaned down front, and made it swell. He could see the end of her cave crack, and also the back entrance to her cave, which looked tight and small. _Boy, this is going to be tough_, Percy thought.

"You don't have loose motion, right?" Percy teased.

"Percy!" Annabeth chided with a scream.

"Okay, okay. Just don't shit on me." Percy chuckled.

"Shut up."

Percy put his middle finger inside her back entrance, and felt the tightness. He wondered how his gift would enter, when he is having trouble getting just one finger inside. Then, he pushed the finger a bit further, and rotated it to widen the space. Annabeth screamed faintly from the pain and joy. Then he forcefully, but slowly, thrust his other finger, which made Annabeth shriek loudly from pain. He felt her stomach contract and her back arch even more. Then, he removed his fingers, and Annabeth gasped in relief, as if she was underwater for an hour, which of course she was but, not in that sense. Slowly, he brought the tip of his sword to sheath it in her small sheath. He expanded her butt with his hands, as widely as he could, and slowly thrust the sword inside for about half an inch. This time, she let out a very high-pitched scream which almost deafened Percy. She continued her scream, but muffled it on the water pillows. He pushed in deeper, causing her to shriek even more loudly, making it seem like an ultra-sonic sound. Even Percy screamed this time, as his skin was stretched back tight, and caused more pain than pleasure. Then, he jerked out of her. Both of them started gasping desperately.

"Again," Percy sighed heavily, and started thrusting inside. This time it hurt less, but the pain was still there. He navigated only about two inches in and out of her. Slowly, the pain started to decrease for both of them, and pleasure started to kick in. Their loud shrieks turned into faint screams, and then into heavy gasping. If they hadn't been protected by a sound-proof air bubble then, Percy thought, their sound could have been heard all over the camp, underwater or not. Then, he pushed another half inch inside, causing both of them to start their shrieking event, once again. Finally, he came out of her for good, and they both collapsed, side by side, grinning at each other.

"Well, it was-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Yeah, I know," Percy interrupted. "Awesome!"

"That drained so much of energy." Annabeth said in a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too," Percy said. "But, not before climaxing." With that Percy went to her front cave entrance, and put two fingers inside, and started rolling them around. He found her G-spot, which made her shudder violently, and she left out a powerful guttural moan.

"AAARRRRRHHHHHHHH…! Purhh-ciee… please, once again…" Annabeth pleaded in a desperate moan. Percy obliged, and she shrieked in pleasure this time, jerking her head up, and gripping his hair tightly. He then brought his fingers out, widened her crack, and licked her clitoris, making her scream once again in an uncontrollable ecstasy. Her body shuddered like a vibrating machine. Then, he pinched it with his fingers, and was once again deafened from her shrill voice. He put his fingers inside, and started jerking them in and out with rapid force. In no time, her inner walls tightened around his fingers. The cave sucked his poor fingers a little inwards, and then blasted explosions of warmth and wetness like the doors of a dam opening one by one. Her river flowed out, and trickled down her cave area and inner thighs, making her entire body shake for one last time before laying as still as a statue. Percy brought out his fingers that were submerged with pearly white liquid, and sucked them to devour its delicious taste. He licked away all of her tasty liquid, and smacked his lips, enjoying the taste.

"Now, it's my turn." Annabeth's voice was barely audible. She laid Percy down, and got on his thighs. She started jerking his gift, slowly in the beginning, and gradually increasing the speed and force. Her job became rapid, and after a few moments, she felt a pressure inside him, and he exploded massively as she brought her lips around his tip. Her mouth was filled with the tasty warm glucose shot from his pole like a lava erupting from the peak of a mountain. He moaned so loudly, it almost seemed like a scream. She gulped every bit of his lava down her throat, satisfying her stomach, finally. Then, she came up to his face, kissing his lips briefly, and lied down beside him.

"That was fun." Annabeth declared.

"Yeah, the best fun ever," Percy whispered. His voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible. "I'm completely drained."

"Me too," Annabeth sighed happily. "But, I think we have to go back to camp, Percy, before Chiron decides to find us himself."

"Yeah, he might just do that if we are not found in the camp for an hour," Percy said. "By the way, how much time did we spend down here?"

"I think almost two hours." Annabeth said, causing Percy to jerk straight up.

"WHAT…?" Percy shrieked in surprise, and Annabeth chuckled.

"We are in serious trouble." Annabeth said, as she smiled mischievously before giving him a brief kiss on his lips, and started dressing up. Percy followed her example, and within a minute they floated back to the canoe lake, and came back to the shore.


End file.
